Nyssa al Ghul Doesn't Dance
by awriterofthings
Summary: Sara talks Nyssa into going out.


**Nyssa al Ghul Doesn't Dance**

Sara looked away from the television to look over at Nyssa, who was sitting on the opposite couch cleaning her weapons that rested on the coffee table. "Let's go dancing."

Nyssa stopped her actions and looked at the blonde, quirking an eyebrow. "Dancing?"

Sara smiled. "Yeah, it'll be fun."

"I do not dance," Nyssa replied before continuing what she was doing.

Sara picked up the remote and turned off the television before getting up from the couch to plop down beside Nyssa. "I know you don't but maybe it's something you could try… for me."

Nyssa sighed and set down the dagger that she had been cleaning. She turned her head to look at Sara. "Isn't there something else we could do?"

Sara pouted and Nyssa drew her gaze away from her girlfriend to pick up her bow. Just before she could begin to clean it, Sara took it from her and placed it back on the coffee table before moving to straddle Nyssa's thighs. "I want to go to a club and dance the night away with you."

Nyssa placed her hands on either side of Sara's hips. "Nyssa al Ghul, daughter of Ra's al Ghul. Heir to the Demon. Dancing? It's silly. What would my father think? I'm sorry, _Ta-er al-Sahfer._"

Sara sighed. "Fine." Sara began to move off of Nyssa but the raven-haired woman wouldn't allow it.

Nyssa didn't like refusing Sara things that would make her happy, even if it would mean making a fool of herself. "An hour. Two tops. I won't be in some sex-filled club for longer than that."

Sara beamed as she leaned forward to kiss Nyssa. Nyssa parted her lips as Sara's tongue ran along her bottom lip. The two kissed for a while before Sara pulled away. "It's a respectable club. It's Thea's, actually. You've met her once. Oliver's sister." Sara kissed Nyssa again and got up. "I'm going to get dressed."

Nyssa smiled to herself as she picked her bow up once again. Sara was happy now and at the end of the day that was all that mattered to her.

* * *

><p>Nyssa made a face as she was pulled through a crowd of bodies and towards the bar. She checked out Sara as the blonde walked in front of her. Her girlfriend had opted for a pair of tights jeans and a low cut top. When Nyssa had entered the room to change, she saw that Sara had placed a pair of jeans and a red tank top on the bed for her. Sara loved her in red.<p>

Once at the bar, Sara greeted Thea. "Hey, Thea. You remember Nyssa, right?"

Thea smiled. "How could I forget Nyssa al Ghul, Heir to the Demon?" Nyssa looked pleased that Thea remembered her title. "Can I get you two anything to drink?"

Sara shook her head. "Not right now. We're just going to dance."

Thea looked surprised. "How much begging did you have to do to make her come here?"

Sara laughed. "Not as much as I thought I would." Sara looked at Nyssa and saw that the woman was scouting out the club; taking note of the exits they could use to escape need there be any reason to and looking for things that could double as weapons since she had been forced to leave hers at home. "We're here to have fun, Nyssa."

"This place isn't safe," Nyssa stated.

"Good thing no one's trying to kill us this week," Sara joked. She waved to Thea and pulled Nyssa towards the dance floor. "Just relax." She pulled Nyssa towards her and began to dance to the beat of the music.

Nyssa stood still as she watched Sara move. Sara smirked and placed her hands on Nyssa's hips, forcing her to move to the music. "This is ridiculous," Nyssa informed her girlfriend.

Sara ignored Nyssa's words as she turned around and continued to dance. She moved her body down the length of Nyssa's before moving back up, pushing her ass into the woman.

Nyssa placed one of her hands on Sara's hips as the blonde ground into her. She bit her bottom lip and moved her other hand up Sara's top to caress her stomach. As she moved her lips down to meet Sara's neck, the blonde pulled away.

Sara smirked and placed her hand on Nyssa's lower back, bringing them closer together. "Move with me." Nyssa allowed herself to relax and began to move in time with Sara as best she could.

* * *

><p>Oliver was sitting at the bar with his friends when he spotted Nyssa and Sara dancing in the crowd. He was surprised to see the always serious woman on the dance floor. "Nyssa al Ghul… dancing?"<p>

Felicity turned her head quickly towards the dance floor and let out a delighted laugh. "I wonder how much it took to get her here."

Diggle chuckled. "Sara really has that woman wrapped around her finger."

"Totally," Felicity agreed.

* * *

><p>Sara pushed her thigh between Nyssa's legs as she danced but when her girlfriend tried to kiss her, she pulled away and turned around.<p>

Nyssa pulled Sara into her body and leaned down, nipping at her ear. "You're teasing me."

Sara grinned. "I'm dancing."

"I want you," Nyssa breathed out. "Now."

Sara faced Nyssa once again and placed her arms over the woman's shoulders as she kissed her. It was a passion-fueled kiss that caused a stir in Sara's stomach. She broke away from the kiss and bit her bottom lip as she grinned at her girlfriend. "Patience." Though the music was loud, Sara could hear the low growl from Nyssa. She knew her girlfriend didn't like being teased and wouldn't allow it to go on for much longer. Nyssa had great restraint but when it came to Sara that restraint went out the window.

Before Nyssa could say anything, a man danced up to Sara and invaded her personal space. Nyssa tugged Sara away from the man as she glared at him. She didn't have to speak for him to scamper off in fear.

Sara chuckled and went back to dancing, moving one of her hands up Nyssa's shirt. She dragged her nails down the woman's taut stomach and before she could do anything else, Nyssa removed her hand from her shirt and pulled her through the crowd. "Where are we going?" Sara asked with amusement in her voice.

Nyssa didn't speak as she pulled Sara into Thea's office. She pushed Sara against the door roughly before crashing their lips together. Sara moaned into the kiss and felt around for the lock on the door but before she could lock it, Nyssa was pulling her over to the desk in the room. She lifted Sara by the waist and placed her on the edge of the desk before latching her lips onto her neck.

Sara tilted her head back and gasped as her girlfriend sucked on her pulse point. After a few seconds, she placed her hands on the sides of Nyssa's face and brought their lips together again. Her hands dropped to the woman's jeans and she blindly undid the button before shoving her hand down the jeans.

Nyssa broke the kiss and looked into Sara's eyes as the blonde pressed her fingers into her clit. She rushed out something in Arabic before bringing her lips to Sara's in a hurried kiss. Once the kiss ended, Nyssa pulled Sara's top off and began to kiss her along her chest.

"Nyssa, I need you," Sara gasped out.

Nyssa grinned mischievously before bringing her lips close to Sara's so that they were barely touching. "Patience," she said before nipping at her bottom lip.

Sara groaned at hearing her words thrown back at her. "Nyssa, please."

Nyssa removed Sara's jeans and rubbed her hands up and down her bare thighs. "You're so beautiful,_ Ta-er al-Sahfer._" She removed Sara's bra and took a nipple into her mouth.

Several curse words fell from Sara's mouth as Nyssa had her way with her. After minutes of teasing, Nyssa finally removed Sara's underwear and her own as well before lowering her girlfriend to the floor so that she was hovering above her.

Sara spread her legs further apart so that Nyssa could settle between them and she gasped when she felt the other woman against her. Sara's eyes squeezed shut as Nyssa rocked against her, bringing her immense pleasure.

Sara's nails dug into Nyssa's back as she felt herself nearing the edge. Her breathing came in short gasps as Nyssa began to grind against her at a faster pace. Nyssa was close herself, Sara could tell by the way the woman was biting down on her lip to remain quiet.

Sara bucked up to meet Nyssa's movements and before she knew it, a particular hard grind left her writhing in pleasure. Seeing Sara reach her climax, brought Nyssa over the edge and she let out a grunt and dropped her head into the crook of Sara's neck as she came.

"You are amazing," Sara breathed out.

Nyssa smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's neck. As the two laid there, catching their breath, the door to the office opened.

"Oh!" Felicity covered her eyes. "Sorry!"

Nyssa sighed and stood up, not caring that she was naked. Sara, on the other hand, had the decency to sheepishly cover herself as much as she could with Nyssa's shirt that she had quickly snatched up.

"I, uh… I was looking for you because we wanted you guys to join us for some drinks," Felicity said. "I can tell everyone that you're busy."

"We'll be there in a few," Sara said. "Thanks, Felicity."

Felicity kept her hands over her eyes as she backed out of the room and closed the door.

"She's not going to look us in the eyes for weeks," Sara said with a laugh as she got dressed.

"I don't see why," Nyssa replied as she also put her clothes on. "A naked body isn't anything to be embarrassed about."

Sara smiled and kissed Nyssa gently on the lips. "Come on." She pulled the woman out of the office.

"Dancing isn't so bad," Nyssa said as they moved through the crowd. "I could learn to enjoy it."

Sara laughed. "I bet you could." She linked her fingers with Nyssa's and brought the woman's hand up to her lips, placing a kiss on it. As they neared Oliver and the others, she wondered what other "normal" couple-y thing she could talk her girlfriend into.


End file.
